The Forgotten Power
by Acraya
Summary: A new evil hascome to Tokyo and there looking for somthing called the Forgotten Power. Can the Scouts find the power before they do and who are the new Sailor Scouts? Read on and find out. I know, I'm not that great at summeries, but read anyway:)
1. Chapter 1: A New Evil

  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Evil  
  
  
  
All right just a little intro; this story takes place after Sailor MoonR and before Sailor MoonS. Um, in my story I kind of used some things from both the anima and manga story lines, so if you get confused let me know and I'll clear things up.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so back off lawyers! I do own the Forgotten Scouts and the evil guys in my story, oh and the plot is mind to, so no stealing!   
  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo....  
Four figures stood atop a tall building in the middle of Tokyo. The four people consisted of two girls and two boys. Each of them was wearing a hooded cape that covered their heads.  
"So this is the place where the power our Mistress wants is coming from." The shorter of the two girls said.  
"This should be an easier job than I thought." The taller girl added.  
"Don't get to over confidant." The taller boy said. "Mistress told us that the Sailor Scouts have been reborn here."  
"He's right." The shorter boy said. "We must not underestimate anything. Our mission is to find the lost power and destroy any Scouts that get in our way."  
"Yes, for our Mistress." The taller boy said.  
"For Our Mistress!" They all cheered together.   
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know it's kind of short, sorry. I'll try to get the second chapter up by tomorrow. Anyway please review, I love reviews. The next chapter I put up will be much longer so till than, See ya:)  



	2. Chapter 2: Newbies

Acraya: Alright here comes the second chapter:)  
Kale: Is this one going to be longer than the first charter?  
Acraya: Yes, it is.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK!?!  
Kale: I told you I wasn't going away till you write a fanfic for me!  
Acraya: Why me, why me, why me....*She goes off in a babbling fit*  
Kale: Well, now that she's gone I'll just make some miner adjustments to the fic and...  
Acraya: GET AWAY FOR MY FIC YOU BAKA!!!!  
Kale: Ummmm....See ya I've got junkies to save!!!! (See my profile for the junkies thing:))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The only thing I do own are the forgotten scouts the bad guys and the plot, so no stealing!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Newbies (I couldn't come up with a better title)  
  
Tokyo Airport....  
  
"Alright we finally made it here!" A teenage girl said happily as she got off the plain. The girl had brown hair pulled up into two buns on the lower sides of her head. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt. In her one hand she carried a laptop computer and in the other a small pet kennel.   
"Yes it is nice to get off that plane." The teenage girl that got off behind her said. This girl had hair the color of spun gold that fell half way down her back. She was wearing a golden tank top and jean shorts. In one hand she held a carry on bag and in the other hand another pet kennel.   
"Feels like it's been years since we took off...Hey Rhea is that the guy that's suppose to pick us up?" The brown haired girl said as she pointed at a guy holding a sign that said SOUKEN.  
"Yes that's him." The golden haired girl, Rhea, said. "Looks like he already got our bags too. Come on Gaia, let's go!"  
"I'm right behind you." Gaia said as the two of them ran off in the direction of the guy with the sign.  
  
Serena's House....  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Serena screamed as a loud crash was heard.  
"Boy Serena, you suck at video games!" Rini said. "This is the sixth time you've crashed tonight!" Rini was watching Serena and Sammy play a racing video game. Sammy of course was winning.   
"Quiet brat, you're distracting me!" Serena snapped back.  
"Hey, don't be mean to Rini. It's not her fault you can't play video games!" Sammy said.  
"You guys are sooo mean to me!" Serena said as she started to cry, but stopped when the doorbell rang.  
"Who's here this late at night?" Sammy asked to no one in particular.  
"Come on, let's go see." Rini said as she jumped up and headed for the door. The others followed. Serena felt a small pang of fear in her chest.  
"Please let everything be alright." She thought to herself. By the time the three of them got to the door Serena's mom had already answered it.  
"Oh, Hello. You two are finally here. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Serena's mom said cheerfully. "Please come in."  
"Thank you." A tall blonde guy said as he and a small girl came in. The guy was wearing a tux and carrying two suitcases. He looked as if he was in his late 20's or so. The girl had long light green hair done up in pigtails like Serena except she didn't have the buns. She was wearing a simple black dress.   
"Sorry I can't stay long, my plane will be leaving soon." The guy said.  
"That's OK, you don't have to worry we'll take good care of her." Serena's mom said.  
"Well here are her bags. The rest of her stuff will be dropped off tomorrow." He said as he put the two bags on the floor. Than he kneeled down to say good-bye to the girl.  
"I'm sorry I have to go back, but I'll come visit you often. Will you be alright?" He asked her.  
"I'll be fine." She said in a small quiet voice.  
"Alright, I have to go. Thank you again for taking her in on such short notice." He said to Serena's mom.  
"We're happy to have her here and don't worry she'll be fine." Serena's mom replied. "Have nice trip back."  
"Thank you, good bye sweetie." He said as he walked out the door.  
"Bye." The girl said quietly. Serena's mom had just noticed Rini and them.  
"Oh good you are all here." She said. "Do you guys remember your cousin Iris?"  
"Yeah, of course. How are you doing Iris?" Sammy said. Iris didn't reply.  
"She's had a hard day why don't you take her bags up to Rini's room, Serena. Iris is going to be staying with us for a while." Serena's mom said.  
"Sure." Serena said as she grabbed Iris's bags.   
"You'll be staying in Rini's room." Serena's mom said to Iris. "That's alright isn't it Rini?"  
"Sure it is, come on Iris I'll show to our room." Rini said as she took her hand and lead her off to the room.  
  
  
  
Acraya: Alright Chapter two is done:)  
Kale: But there's no action!  
Acraya:............Yeah, I know............  
Kale: Action, Action, we want action!!!  
Acraya: *sweatdrop* Don't worry the next chapter will have some fighting and blowing up stuff.  
Kale: Alright!  
Acraya: Well don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get these chapters up. See ya:)  
  
  



End file.
